Camping Trip
by Shinnah
Summary: "Go on a Camping Trip, they said. It'll be Fun and Relaxing, they said." Finding a thin line between dimensions without even trying. She was such an overachiever.(Oc/SI)


**Summary:** Finding a thin line between dimensions without even trying. She was such an overachiever.

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me except my OC/SI's.

 **Warning:** Cursing, AU, OC/SI

* * *

 **Ain't no rest for the Wicked**

* * *

 _"Go on a camping trip,_ they said." Huffing out a slow breath, she grit her teeth, eyes slowly perusing her tired Adidas covered feet and the ground, full of fallen colored leaves in shades of dark green to light greens and oranges with few browns and humid dirt, careful to see where she was placing each step.

 _"It'll be relaxing and Fun,_ they said." Her voice lowered down to an almost growl by the end word. Inhaling deeply, calmly exhaling as she paused in _the middle of the god forsaken fucking forest._

Tilting her head up till she could observe how the beaming sunlight passed and went through the small parting of full green tree branches above her, she tried to focus on the motion of her breathing and on the rather lovely color of the blue sky above behind some slightly moving branches. Instead of on how _lost_ she was. Oh yeah, sure she knew where she _arrived_ and where her brother and his wife had put up their tents. But after taking another break to the bathroom after the last seventh time (She _did_ need to stay hydrated), and coming back to where she was one hundred percent _positive_ her tent was placed up, it couldn't have just decided to grow legs and walk away.

Unless she was in a very creepy magical forest like in Mononoke Princess or Spirited Away, which she _highly_ doubted.

Of course, she retraced her steps Very slowly. Eyes roaming every single way in front of her and back, attempting not to move too much from where she was, just in case she got even _more_ lost. That's how people got killed in the movies.

And she was _not_ about to end up like the first five minutes of a Supernatural episode, my god, the _possibilities_ \- Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

"Thank goodness I pulled a Hermione." Lips pulling down to a thoughtful frown, clutching tighter to the metal handle bar of her dark wheeling case bag that was leaving its trails on the ground. She _knew_ it would do her good, never moving around without it, despite all the teasing her older brother did on what an old lady she was. Well he could choke on his tongue, because look who has all their necessities and first aid with them.

Gritting her teeth in steadily rising annoyance, god damn hormones, she inhaled and exhaled again, only this time more slowly. Unfortunately, even though she had not moved much (or at least from what she could remember moving) there was absolutely no sight of her brother and sister in law; not even a Whisper of their usually loud talking voices, just the sound of the wind sometimes whisking through the leaves and the rustling sounds with some nice bird calls close and far off. Fortunately she had her more important belongings which would sustain her for awhile at least, and the close by pleasant looking thick green algae covered trunks to sit on.

Pros and cons, pros and cons.

Her aching legs and back waist instantly decided for her.

Exhaling slowly as she gently settled down into a comfortable position on the rather giant log, rolling her case close to her, she pulled it down horizontally next to her so she could lean her upper body on the thick hard cover, automatically deflating in rest when she crossed her arms and laid her head over them, contemplatively gazing across the expand greenery that looked like it came from a movie.

Plenty of green moss covered branches, long thick trees with high branches parting and flowing with the cool wind flowing by almost constantly. She was thankful they had decided to go at least when it was near April time, not Summer. Otherwise she'd most definitely be suffering more than just aches at the moment. Humming to herself in mindless thought, about how much time had already passed? Moving her head to let loose one arm, she checked her white rubber watch on her inner wrist. Twelve... thirty-ish. Almost thirty five.

"About fifteen minutes?" She mused to herself, mumbling. Placing back her arm where it was before, she began mentally considering what she had with her and about how long would it be available before she would truly be in trouble. Lips tugged down. And that's not counting in the wild animals that may or may not be in the forest. Her brother was terrible at comforting her when he told her on the _maybe_ bears, snakes, poisonous flowers and insects in the forest, and she had told him so. Her sister in law agreeing with her because _they,_ compared to him, had common sense.

But because they were too nice, and felt bad for him since he was so excited to go on the trip, they had agreed. But only if they stayed on the path instructed. And not go walking anywhere else, that was not recommended by the locals.

Breathing calmly, she inwardly enjoyed the cool wind frequently brushing past her, some warm beams of sunlight resting on her and the natural sounds of the forest as her thoughts began answering why she even agreed to come in the first place.

Curiosity.

It would be the death of her she swears.

A random choice, more than not. Her brother had a break at his construction work, and wanted to go somewhere different this time. And because he was a go big or go home type of guy, he talked Loren (her sister in law) into accepting. And then when they both began plotting where to go, Loren had finished binge watching the Twilight movies and reading through half the books in a two weeks time.

Loren is more like her brother than she thinks _or_ wants to be. When she told him on the beauty (which _is_ true) of the forest and how people can go camping there sometimes; Tornado, meet Earthquake.

She snorted to herself at that, eyes lazily blinking, still gazing across from her, languidly focusing on the appearing and disappearing beams of sunlight touching upon the trees in front of her.

She had asked, because of fucking course she couldn't keep her curiosity tight like a leash, had to be as loose as a skank.

They were ecstatic that she would show curiosity (she was a curious person by nature, just very picky with what she's curious _with)_ and told her _all_ the details. She's not a favorite of the movies nor the books (she finds them incredibly idiotic. Respects those who _do_ like it, but she never did despite watching the movies for her dark amusement just to verbally negate on every scene with her friends), however she _did_ like the animals because, _animals!_ Heart heart. The plot and everything else though she just found hilarious, bless her dark humor.

Telling them all this did nothing to dissuade them, Victor agreeing more than Loren on her opinions, but both finding her dark humored comments amusing. Besides, they were going more for the camping trip than the actors or such.

Then they had asked on her physical state, and if it would impede her for the trip. She told Victor she hadn't agreed yet and that _no,_ it would _not._ Loren had looked a little more worried while Victor just snorted at the contradiction.

So she had called and asked her doctor on the if's and details of if she takes the trip in her state at the moment. Everything was a positive as long as she takes good care to stay healthy and be careful.

To be completely sure of her answer, she thought on how long the trip would be (they told her around two days to get there) and what to bring. Well.. as long as she was _very_ careful, she would do fine. Be fine.

...

Plus she _really_ wanted to see that forest directly.

...

She feels like karma decided to one up her due to her mental confidence. Fucking _bitch._

A sulking scoff escapes her.

Sluggishly opening her lids (when had she closed them?), a bright line of light gleamed directly at her eyes making her let out an uncomfortable sound on the back of her throat, features cringing and head shifting more to the left, dark strands of her low loose braid letting loose and flowing messily in front of her eyes.

Her first aid, many snacks of crackers, ham, some cheese, a few baggy shirts she stole from her older brother (they were comfy shh), and some of her favorite bags of chips, a pack of chocolate chip granola bars, four water bottles, and her own comfortable clothes she brought with her, with just a pair of flip flops aside from the Adida's she was wearing now, and other small essentials in white plastic bags on the bottom.

Those would last her for quite awhile if she uses the materials wisely. What really irked her was that she had no internet connection on her phone (she tried, multiple times in fact), and her emergency walkie-talkie only let out static noises (she decided to try both again a little later in a different location to see if there's a more positive result).

Which she chose to find irritating instead of eerie, otherwise she'd become more paranoid in her current situation, thankfully the sunlight still out (she checked her watch again, twelve forty nine) helped her with that.. she had to start thinking soon on what she was going to do when it became dark and she was still here.

She huffed out a breath upwards, the strands flowing back. Thank god she had naturally straight hair that was incredibly obedient to her wills.

Blinking her eyes open, she froze.

On the other side of the long expanse of foliage and plant life covered in lines and spots of daylight, was a wolf.

Hazel eyes stared.

It was.. a- her eyebrows narrowed in observation, a rather _large_ wolf. Or was it a black bear?

And it was.. just.. _staring_ at.. her..?

Goosebumps raised involuntarily and instinctively on her arms and legs and even back. Now _that_ , was Very creepy.

A thought passed through her head, she briefly wondered if she stayed still and not move, would it not notice her? And then she remembered that only worked for certain dinosaurs. _In_ _movies._

She exhaled slowly through her nose, now noticing her breath had hitched into a primal animal reaction and had stopped.

Eyes never leaving the tall creature far away from her, who's upper body had shifted a bit in her direction- _no no no no no stay there stay there!_

It's head tilted, the things atop its large head appearing to twitch slightly in her direction and she _jumped_ in her seat, now sitting ram straight when it took a step to the left, its head never leaving her direction.

She didn't hear, but it apparently gave a big huff of exhale through the nose, its head shaking like her aunt's husky Betty when they would try to put on hats on her for Halloween and she would just shake her head until it fell off.

And then it turned its head away and left. Just like that. Like she was of no concern or danger to the wolf bear like animal, _thank god._

Her breathing turned a tad bit calmer as her eyes followed its leaving form weaving rather gracefully through large plants and behind various trees until she lost sight of it completely.

Putting her hands over her chest, exhale, inhale. Exhale, inhale. The fast frantic primal beating of her heart began lowering slowly until it matched her breathing.

And then she gritted her teeth, thoroughly seething at the situation she was in.

" _Fucking trip."_

* * *

.

* * *

Four crackers, three hams, two cheese sticks, and a bottle of water later, had her in a slightly less pissed off mood as she finished drinking her Vitamins and pills for her state, sighing aloud at the still static sound of her walkie-talkie, carefully making her way to another direction; ironically the same way the large animal went.

Yes, she checked everywhere before moving in that direction.

No, there was no sighting, not even a hair, of the predator.

And she was only heading in that direction because there might be some food source, or even a water source, hell maybe a road! Sometimes where the animals tend to go are where their food sources are, she kinda remembered that from a channel on TV long ago.

Once she had decided to head in that direction, she had taken out her mini taser holding it in her free hand, just in case any large animal were to sneak up on her; might not kill it, but would certainly surprise it enough for her to think on what to do in defense.

Head turning this way and that way, she huffed out curtly, halting in her steps, glancing behind her and making a sort of suffering yet amused sound at the messy ass trail she left behind with the wheels of her trunk.

The good news, if Victor or Loren see it, they know where to find her.

The bad news, so could any predator smart enough.

Exhale, inhale. She was getting pissed off again.

Exhale, inhale. Exhale.

 _Fuck._

She closed her eyes in annoyance at herself. Bathroom. _Again._

She knew the water bottle would let itself know again, sooner or later. But regardless on how much she didn't want to go to the bathroom, she _had_ to stay hydrated. Doctors orders.

"You're really turning out to be a pain." Miffed, she glanced down at her stomach in exasperation and resignation. Oh well. She had no other choice, or she would pee herself.

Glancing around in weariness, she leaned her trunk against the long tree closest next to her, placing her dark taser inside her hoodie behind her since her long sleeved sweater pockets were too small for it.

After her business, she counted how many paper rolls she had left. Three would last her at least maybe four to five days, depending on how many times she had to defecate. But she really _really_ did Not want to be lost for that much time. Or die as a lunch meal.

She had a feeling that was how she was going to end, frozen as a statue and only exhaling and inhaling due to the mental chants she was consciously doing as she stared intently with a confused cautious expression at the _same_ dark bear wolf animal she saw before. Only this time _much_ closer. As in, few meters length wise.

Her mind blanked, primal instincts making her go stiff as the- _definitely a wolf-_ black giant wolf the size of a tall bear just gazed right back _again,_ upper body straight up with its head now staring directly at her, no curious head tilt like before.

She hopes and prays and god knows what else that she didn't Accidentally enter its territory and that its going to attack to protect maybe its pups or home.

"I'm lost. I know this is your territory", she softly let out with no hard tones, voice shaking a bit but she swallowed, "I'm sorry for trespassing. I'm just lost", slowly placing one foot behind the other, walking backwards with no other movement other than her feet and slowly rolling trunk. The wolf's long ears fitted straight up at the sound of her almost non-audible voice, twitching at every word and staying up focused once she finished talking.

It didn't _look_ like it was going to bite her head off, hell it didn't even look aggressive, not even a show of teeth or a scrunching of the nose. Just a tense pose and intense staring. She kept staring at it, keenly observing to see for the first sign she had to run or prepare her taser- that was _still in her hoodie fuck._

She closed her eyes in utter mortification at herself, mentally smacking herself because how could you forget to take it out Miranda! And then snapping them open horrified that she had closed them in front of the wild animal that was focused on her- _OhMyGodItsNotThere!_

She let out a startled squeak, jumping back and the fucking wolf did _not_ just do that damn spider move! Her wide eyes searched cautiously around her, even turning around slowly, taking an effort to breath slow again, this was bad for her mental health. A piteous whine left her throat, sighing deeply afterwards, fingers digging into her eyes tiredly as she rested her other hand on her hip.

" _You need this vacation,_ they said."

" _It'll be Fiiine,_ they said."

She sarcastically spoke, trying to distract herself from the creepy disappearance act the wolf did by attempting to re-do her loose braid, grabbing all the shorter ends that got loose, hands moving steadily though shaking just a little from her cautious glancing around. Pulling her taser from where it was in her hoodie, she held it firmly in her free hand.

But now that she was here anyway.

Taking out her cellphone from her front pocket of her black cargo pants (which unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it could fit all sorts of foods and bandages and creams but not a mini laser); Pulling her taser from where it was in her hoodie, she held it firmly in her free hand. She moved her phone around, and after a minute or so of nothing, kicked at the ground lightly in frustration with the end of her foot. _Fine._

"Well you can tell, by the way I use my walk", She softly sang to herself as she held the walkie-talkie in her hand, slowly moving it around her from high to low. She couldn't stand hearing that static sound _lost in the middle of the freaking forest completely by herself_ , so had began faintly mumbling random song lyrics lightly enough that she could concentrate on hearing any difference in noise from the little talkie, and not feeling too creeped out from the sounds.

"I'm a woman's man, no time to talk", and she was on Point.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive." She cursed in Spanish when her foot bumped into a rock embedded onto the ground.

"Oh no, not I. I will survive", she softly sang, groaning when after a few minutes of walking around this small area, neither electronics worked.

"Or not." Deadpanned and sarcastic she voiced out right after the songs lyrics. Jumping scared and surprised at the abrupt exhale huff of sound that resounded _right_ behind her.

...

"I'm going to die."

Silence from behind.

Because of course animals don't talk, you idiot.

She felt like the protagonists friend in a horror movie, the one that gets into that cliche scene where they slowly turn around and _BAM,_ the killers right behind them and happily murders them with their preferred weapon.

She's seen quite a few slashes and dashes horror movies that involved exactly those same type of sharp long teeth and dangerous hard claws with amazing resilience and body strength- _she was going to die._

But.

 _But._

She glanced down at her stomach. Gritted her teeth. Pursed her lips. Exhale, inhale, exhale.

 _Not yet._

Not yet.

She swiftly spins around, moving backwards with the hand holding the walkie-talkie over her stomach and the other with the taser held out in front of her, staring with narrowed eyes of high leveled adrenaline instincts at the _immense_ black wolf standing half behind a thick trunk of tree, its large head and fur accenting its body mass, hell she thinks its even a foot or two taller than her- and _wasn't doing anything other than staring at her._

She swallowed dryly, tense but slowly, ever so slowly, unwinding from her defense position when it just continued staring at her, blinking calmly but eyeing the weapon in few glances.

After a few seconds of silence and weary staring between the two of different species, it moved its snout slightly in the position down, where her trunk wa- she blinked as it seemed to sniff the contests from even afar.

"Are you hungry?" Her soft inquire made it freeze and amber eyes snap back at her from where it was gazing at her trunk, though not moving its head. She didn't know why it hadn't killed her yet (perhaps it was raised by someone and knew the touch of domestics? Or was a mixed breed made by someone who didn't want the animal anymore because it grew too big and they left it alone in the forest?), and it actually seemed quite intelligent from how it responded when she spoke (that first option where it was raised by someone grew more and more likely), though she was curious on why it seemed hungry.

Glancing to its body, she frowned slightly when she noticed that it didn't _look_ like it was suffering from hunger, looked quite healthy. Maybe it's used to being fed human food sometimes aside from what it catches in the wild?

Glancing back, she squeaked and flinched the taser closer to her, her other hand flying to her heart. _Jesus!_ It was now a few feet nearer, head tilted a bit and appearing less tense than when he first appeared in front of her. (or well, _behind_ her, but semantics.)

Could it really move that eerily silently despite its large size and mass or was she _that_ concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't even hear it move closer atop all the leaves and ground? Fucking hell Miranda, pay attention!

"Would you like some food?" She didn't let her inner panic affect her voice, softly speaking in the same tone as before. Inhale, exhale.

It lowered its head, sniffing a bit closer to her trunk, and she almost cooed but held it in when its tail began gently wagging.

Facial features relaxing, her lips tugged up into a soft smile, body staying relaxed so it wouldn't feel tense or cautious as she slowly went down on her knees- _by god, he is Massive._ Inhale, exhale.

Her breathing may have been calm, but her heart was erratic at such a vulnerable position she had put herself in and how easy it could attack if it decide..d..to..she stared flabbergasted when it sat down. On its bum. Looking like a giant fluffy dog with its relaxed stance and still gently wagging tail.

She mumbled to herself on how adorable it was and why was it alone out here when it was clearly someones and they should have treasured him more, completely letting her ideas lead her mouth into a soft mumbled mix of words as she zipped the cart open and placed her taser back to her hoodie (curse her for forgetting to give it a clip on), putting the walkie-talkie back inside, steadily began taking out a few crackers, some hams, a piece of cheese, and some bags of chips, letting each one fall on top of the other beside her.

The soft thump thump of its tail making her swallow down her chuckle. She _was_ still cautious.

"A few crackers, some ham, cheese, and a few of these salt and vinegar chips."

Taking out a paper plate, she placed it in front of it- _him,_ in front of _him,_ she just checked. Opening three pieces of ham, salted crackers she took from the pack she had already opened before, the cheese stick she broke into pieces and the chips she placed a few in a small corner in case he didn't like the taste. Not every person _or animal_ (she knows, she tried with Betty, and that husky never trusted her with food again because of those chips), quite likes the flavor of those delicacies.

Resting back on her knees uncaring of the dirt and bits of leaves that may cling to her cargo pants, cleaning her hands with her dark blue hand towel then putting on a few drops of hand sanitizer; she watched curiously as he laid down to sniff at the contents she had placed on the white plate, long front paws with dark claws to the sides of the plate, he began slowly eating up the food with a consideration that made her save the image to think more deeply about later.

Courageously resisting the urge to pet him, she glanced above at the sky, frowning slightly at seeing how it wasn't as sunny as before, now a few clouds slowly moving and a few yellow orange tones beginning to change the blue to another mixed color. She raised her wrist, gaping down at the time. _What!_

Five forty PM?! Holy _shit._ Time passes by _way_ too fast when you're lost. She cringed to herself. And ran her hands slowly down her face with a deep sigh.

How was she going to get back to Victor and Loren? Even finding the locals to call them would be good, great even. As long as she's not lost anymore.

"Hey buddy, you wouldn't happen to know where Loren or Victor is right?" The wolf, predictably, just licked its long snout and teeth without even giving her a glance as he licked the plate.

She grimaced. "Yeah, didn't think so." She laughed silently to herself in bemusement.

"Is there any people who live close by? Anyone who may know where we are? _Where I am?"_ She whispered the last words to herself, glancing around solemnly. Turning back her head to the wolf in front of her when he huffed out.

He stood up rather gracefully, shaking his whole body in a dog like fashion from head to tail and she couldn't stifle her smile at seeing the action. She stood up slowly, so as to not alarm him of any sudden movements and grinned to herself when she saw how he had eaten even the salt and vinegar chips. Big stomach that one.

Her grin turned into a small smile when he raised his head and looked at her in the eyes, intense intelligent amber staring down at the curious pensive hazel staring back up. He dipped his head for a second, never breaking eye contact. Then smoothly pivoted around and trotted off behind trees.

She snorted.

Her smile left after she checked her watch again, reminding her painfully that it was going to get darker soon and she was _alone._ In a _forest._ In another _state._ Where none of her electronics are working, and she's at the risk of drying from so many variations she can't even begin listing them.

She glanced down at her stomach, feigning a scowl. "This is all your fault."

* * *

.

* * *

On the bright side, she barely felt the need to go to the bathroom because her adrenaline was concentrated so much on survival face to face with the domesticated wolf. And once he finally left, the relief hit her hard and the stomachache made her a bit pissed off because she just couldn't catch a fucking break, could she?

...

At least she wouldn't get her menstruation for a long period of time.

Small mercies.

Taking a glance around where she was at, her lips pursed, contemplating if she should just stay here for the night. Glancing afar, and seeing the shadows beginning to come around in the far distance due to no light and the tree branches from those directions covering quite a bit of light- yeah no, shes staying right where shes at.

Although.. she leaned down and took the white plastic plate the wolf (she wonders if she should give him a nickname for the time being while shes out here) had eaten at, wondering if she should throw it away at the bushes or clean it and save it for later.

 _Hmm._ Humming in consideration, she glanced at where the wolf had gone off to. After a few seconds of pondering, she cleaned the plate and placed it back inside her trunk.

She'll keep it, just in case. Plus it has his scent. Perhaps he'll come back and she won't be so alone in the darkening forest, or she could use it to ward off other smaller animals with his scent.

Walking to the thick tree trunk from where the wolf was behind when he first arrived, she rolled her case nearby to the trunk and placed it down horizontally, taking out a dark blue short thick blanket (Victor had kept the longer ones with them in his bag), a bug repellent spray, and her mini blue camper oil lamp. Turning the lamp on, she breathed out a sigh of relief at the small light that spread even a little light around her as she placed it on the short broken log next to the tree trunk.

Way better than the whole dark.

(she's not really a fan of darkness. Especially all by herself. Yeah nope.)

Spraying herself with the bug spray, yes even on her clothes.

She wasn't going to be chewed on by those bloodsucking helicopters and- _fuck,_ she coughed out the gas that went her way (because without noticing she had sprayed herself in the direction the wind was going, _fuck you Victor_ ), hopping a few feet back near the tree.

Inhale, exhale.

Taking a second to just catch her breath, the cool breeze didn't pause and she took a deep breath in, mouth involuntarily curving up at the corners from how peaceful she felt despite her situation, (she was _pretty sure_ she's going to feel the panic settle in once her food runs out or a certain amount of time passes by.)

The echoes and clear sounds from multiple crickets and a few amphibians, multiple stars that she stared at as she leaned back against the tree trunk behind her, she placed her hand over her abdomen, gently patting it twice while staring above at the lovely colored dark blue sky with hues of purple lines.

She breathed out slowly, languidly moving around the trunk, sitting near her case and pulling it towards her. The ground wasn't too firm or dense, it was actually kind of malleable, she mused while making herself as cozy as possible, little by little curling up into a small ball, feet tucked under her butt and knees up as she leaned her whole weight in a small corner in between the trunk and a large broken log seeming connected to the tall tree.

Pulling her thick shroud to her, she promptly covered herself, her petite body of 5'0 easily covered by the blanket in her current position. Ohh, that feels comfy. She burrowed behind it, silently enjoying the refreshing chilly wind from behind the blanket covering her.

Blowing out a long breath, her body relaxed fully, head raised gazing at the starry sky (dutifully ignoring the shadows in the distance), when her eyes began drifting shut, she lowered her head until it rested on her blanket covered shoulder, breathing in the smell of her home from her blanket, that clean clothes smell.

...

 _She missed home._

A few tears fell, the thick cloth pressed against her cheek easily drawing it in, and she clenched her teeth together swallowing down her abrupt need to sob aloud.

Inhale...exhale..inhale..exhale.

She couldn't break down here, but she _would_ allow herself to cry. She wouldn't swallow it all down..that's very unhealthy, especially for her as she is now.

" _So you need to be strong._ " Swallowing again, she blew out a breath, attempting to calm down now after a few seconds.

She _would_ find her way out of here-

There was an abrupt huffing noise to her side and she leaped up with an alarmed and terrified shriek- _HerTaserHerTaser!_

She threw the thick blanket at where the noise was at, hands rapidly twisting her hoodie around to get the taser _-_ her wide horrified eyes turned incredulous and a skeptical noise escaped her throat as the cloth landed harmlessly with a soft thud upon the resting form of the dark canine who tilted his raised head.

You're _kidding_ me.

She cringed her eyes shut.

Opened them and groaned audibly.

He was still staring at her, leaning his side casually against the thick tree she herself was leaning against. Unbending from her awkward position, she lowered her arms gradually until they were crossed over her chest, hands clenching her sleeves to cover them from the constant breeze.

Alright.. _alright._ He was an incredibly domesticated wolf, and maybe, _just maybe_ , his owner was around the area since he looked rather calm now, unlike all the other times he was more weary of her.

She cleaned her tear stained face with a slightly warm hand, the other rearranging her sweater back down after her mini freak out. Feeling slightly perturbed at how intently his eyes followed her hands and face, telling herself that the goosebumps were just from the cold because _he had her blanket over him._

"Where did you even.. _when_ did you even _get_ here?" Her bemusement was full of befuddlement and reluctant amusement at how light on its feet such a large animal was. She would smile if that didn't mean he could have easily ripped her throat out from beside her and she unknowing of it until she was already looking like a ripped chicken.

The snort from his snout made her crinkle her own nose. She still feels unsettled at how much it seems like he understands what shes saying. But her _blanket._ Eyeing the thick blue cloth over the rather comfy looking dark calm animal, she pursed her lips. Should she?

Inhale. Exhale.

Yes.

She will. Way too cold without it.

Inhale, exhale.

"I'm just going to get my blanket, alright?" Her voice lowered, tone soft but firm. His raised ears twitched at the sound.

And she _slowly_ moved with caution, squatting down once she was at the spot she had been laying down on, unhurriedly raising a hand and gently tugging it towards her from the corner where it lay half sprawled over his back. He let her (and shes not ashamed to say that he totally _allowed_ her to move so close and get her cover back, with how on high alert she was to his every move, one raised lip to show teeth and she was _out of there.)_

Exhaling a little shakily, _look at that large snout- No wait- Don't look-_ she inhaled deeply, mentally chanting her breathing patterns while sitting back down, scooting a little more closer to her case from the opposite side. She turned her head to peer curiously (swallowing down her unease) at the wolf, who by now had his head laid over his long front paws, looking tranquil actually and not even glancing at her, eyes half closed.

Was so envious on how placid and untroubled he looked.

So jelly.

Jutting out her bottom lip a bit in a half pout, if he doesn't deem her presence to be a threat, and he's not going to eat her, then she doesn't need to fear him...much.

She was more apprehensive than afraid anyway.

"Alright then." Her low mumble of finality made her feel a little better. She would just do her own thing, and leave him to his own; Maybe he's just waiting for more food? Speaking of...

The zipping sound had his head raising, attention focused intently once more on her with ears raised high and alert. She snorted, "knew it was for the food", and glanced back down at the bags of chips she was taking out one by one. Seeing from her peripheral view how he moved his head closer down, tip of nose sniffing nonstop. Pursing her lips together to avoid the sudden laugh, she grabbed the plate he had eaten the foods from before and casually placed it down in front of him, ignoring how he stared down at the plate, nose twitching.

It could be that he recognized the plate, or that he smells his scent on it. Musing to herself as she brought out two pieces of ham, half a cheese stick, two crackers, and the opened bag of salt and vinegar chips, placing the foods one by one on the plate and half of the chips over the foods, closing the small package afterwards.

She noticed perceptively how he seemed to patiently wait for her to finish before chomping down on the foods, hands _far_ away from those sharp teeth that looked a tad brownish reddish tint to to the gums, she imagines from the animals hes eaten around here.

"Bon appetite." He looked abnormally adorable, like a giant fluffy Sirius. Looking away from the fascination of him eating, she opened again the salt and vinegar chips, she'd finish the bag, it'd be a waste after all to just leave it _now,_ plus she was hungry. _Just a bit._

* * *

.

* * *

After three crackers, three hams, and two granola bars, she felt satisfied and way more serene, the still (thankfully) cool water from the bottle flowing down her half dry throat had her puffing out a breath in gratification, smiling more at ease at the wolf who was looking back at her with his head raised, tilted almost in a curious fashion.

She had taken her calm time in eating, piece by piece. Like her family usually say, _Lenta pero aplastante.*_

So had he apparently, she distantly noted how he finished everything again, not even a chip missing with minimum amount of light she could see.

Cleaning her hands off by clapping them together, then rubbing it off on her cargo pants (ants better not freaking take that as an invitation). She used a drop of hand sanitizer, waving her hands around to dry it faster and letting out a soft amused snort when the wolf shook his head curtly with a huff from his nose.

The smell from the sanitizer must be really sharp to their senses.

Placing all her garbage in a small bag where her trash was going, she took the plate in a more slower pace when she got a bit closer to him, uncurling from her criss-cross position and putting both garbage bag and plate back inside her open case in a corner together, she was _not_ going to litter here. God knows she would end up throwing _one tissue,_ and then all of a sudden _that's_ when a cop finally arrives just in time to see it. Nope.

Although, she curiously ponders if it actually would make someone materialize to her, wouldn't that end her current problem?

...

Scoff.

As if.

If that was actually true, she would have tapped her heels together three times while chanting _'there's no place like home'_ Hours ago.

"Living easy, livin' free," She mumbled, "season ticket on a one-way ride," snuggling deeper down beneath her blanket, tugging it closer and holding the edge between her closed legs to keep that part down and moving the top edge over her shoulders, "asking nothing, leave me be," leaning back against her corner not minding on the calm wolf close by her that now had his head back over his paws; ears raised high in focus, twitching a few times in her direction.

"Don't need reason, don't need rhyme, ain't nothing I would rather do," she hummed the rest, glancing sideways at the wolf curiously when he made a snort puff. Did he sneeze or? Blinking at him, oh he was staring at her.. she glanced away resuming her hum. _Unsettling._

"I'm on the highway to hell," she resisted the urge to snort at herself for what irony, "on the highway to hell."

Bobbing her head in a minuscule nod to the rhyme inside her head, "highway to hell." She swears if she dies here, she's going to come back and _haunt_ Victor's ass and his future generations.

(Unknowing of the mixed tension and mind of the wolf beside her who's gaze filtered in and out on his focus on the soft lyrics and brooding inwardly.)

"I'm on the highway to hell," her whispers led off to mumbles by the end, taking a final curious glance at the wolf beside her with half lid eyes. Exhaling through her nose, she rested her head half on her shoulder and half on the trunk, humming softly the song until she fell asleep.

(All the while the wolf's sharp ears stayed raised and focused on her voice until the sound lowered, then disappeared, earning a glance from his half lid eyes which opened a bit more to check, a soft snort escaping his snout at her slumbering resting self. He kept his ears open for any large animals or other dangerous predators that could get too close to the vulnerable girl, himself lightly dozing with eyes now closed.)

* * *

.

* * *

It. Was. Too. _Hot._

She groaned.

...What the hell...why was it so _hot?_

Feeling her lids heavy and a bit puffy from her tears last night, she opened her them slowly, cringing when bright warm sunlight smacked her right in her cool feeling face. Shifting a hand out from beneath her thick blanket lethargically, she placed her hand over her forehead to cover the persistent daylight that _would. Not. Go. Away._

Irritation rising, she closed her eyes tilting her head to the side and inhaled, she needs to stay _calm_ , exhaled. Sleepily musing on how that domesticated wolf probably left by now...

But honestly, it was _too_ hot. Hell, she felt herself sweating beneath her sweater, pastel peach colored tank top sticking a little uncomfortably to her skin.

From what she's feeling, the wind _is_ still chilly as it passed by her heated skin, she frowned slightly behind her hand, so why was she feeling so _hot?_

She would have thought it would be because of the daylight settled on her figure if she hadn't caught sight of the _fucking naked male body right beside her._

Her body smoothly stilled, mental mantra unconsciously starting as she stared down silently horrified, mind blank for a few seconds.

 _Breath._ She inhaled slowly, exhaled. Eyes staying on the body.

Oh, the _breathing_ body.

That makes everything _so_ much better.

She seriously didn't know what would be worse, waking up to an unknown dead body or a breathing one.

The fact that she even had to contemplate that question...

So far, it didn't seem like he was waking up.. how the hell did he end up here anyway? And in _that_ state? Her features stayed somber, lips tugging down to a pensive frown as her eyes critically ran across his figure, from head to feet.

First, was he dangerous to her? ...Didn't seem like it, but one can never be too sure.

However.. the male was literally just bare with absolutely nothing on his person from her viewpoint.

So no, not dangerous for now. (she wouldn't discount his strength or mental state though.)

Body tense, she cautiously moved her upper frame a bit farther, since he was laying on the ground face the other way, but his (rather hot feeling) side against where her legs were at.

Stilling herself for a second, if he moved she would _neck chop_ him.

When he continued breathing deeply, she exhaled slowly, stealthily slipping her legs away and blinking in distant surprise when her body felt automatically cooler once they weren't stuck to his side. Eyebrows narrowing, just how high was this persons temperature _at_?

She knelt wearily, close but not touching his right side and leaned down just a tad closer, eyes slowly running over his body, clinically analyzing and easily dismissing his nude state. (She's used to her male family members walking around without shirts, plus a male nude body isn't something new if she had to work as a nurse from when she was briefly studying the course few years back.)

His short cropped dark hair had a few pieces of broken leaves around the edges, skin tanned and dirt covering his body in darker patches and lighter filth in random areas everywhere she glanced, more on his bare feet.

His breathing was steadily deep, no irregular pattern from what she could hear and see his upper back motion.

He wasn't sweating.. her narrowed eyes took in the smaller details. No injuries, not even a _scratch_ on his feet..

Sitting back on her knees a bit, shivers ran up her spine and she grit her teeth.

Did someone _dump_ his body here? Or was he around and they stole everything from him? It's just..she frowned, he didn't have _any_ injuries indicating that..at least from behind.

Her eyes glazed in thought, did someone poison him with a sleeping drug?

Inhale. Exhale.

There were too many what's, how's and why's. She huffed out a breath, shaking her head. Focusing back on the body in front of her, she softly whispered, "Hello?"

The breathing didn't change its pattern, not even a twitch.

She frowned.

"Hello?" Just a bit firmer and higher in volume, and the body in front of her _gasped_ desperately up right into a sitting position, on his knees, hands tightly grasping the now dry dirt and leaves below him, the crinkling sound of it masking her stifled squeak of _I will Eat you if you come closer!_

His unstable breaths and rasping short coughs had her come out of her startlement and leaning forward to determinedly pat his balmy back with gentle taps of her palm, "It's alright, you're okay. Take a deep breath, everything's fine. You're safe", she stated calmly, tone gentle.

As she continued her ministrations, hazel eyes rapidly took in his frontal appearance. No blood, no wounds, no cuts..

 _Was this something mental?_

she didn't let her concerning thoughts enter her voice.

He actually looked physically fit with his firm looking muscles, no fats (maybe a muscle enhancement drug and this is the repercussion?), his slightly shaking form slowly but surely calming down into a deep open mouth breathing, head still tilted down as her voice tapered off though she didn't stop her gentle taps on his now slightly sweaty back. Sharp narrowed orbs observing him and how his temperature didn't change from its high degree, and the distant haunted expression on his face- that was actually perspiring as well now.

"Hello there."

The full body flinch he gave made her tense her body in preparation for any type of negative or aggressive response, and she stilled when his body stiffened (she felt the rigidness under her palm), giving him a small encouraging smile when his head slowly turned her way and his wide blank eyes met her own neutral ones.

"Are you alright?" She continued her soft tone, he looked high strung at the moment with his dilated pupils and visage distraught, body still wound tight.

"Would you like a shirt?" His hesitant nod after a few seconds and rough swallow reminded her, "I also have some water, please wait", she patted his back gently one more time before twisting back to her case, unzipping it and right there opening up her plastic bag of foods, taking out a now warmer but still cool temperature closed water bottle. Closing the bag, she moved a few other things she had in there as she looked for one of her older brothers shir- _There you are._ Grabbing it with her free hand, she pivoted back around.

And held the items out to him, allowing him to decide what he wanted to do as she calmly waited with a patient expression.

She mentally smiled when he uncoiled a bit from his taut posture, hands still trembling a bit as he grabbed the items from her. She let her hands fall to her lap and closed her eyes, even turning her head to the side so he could have at least _some_ dignity. Plus, etiquette.

Only when she heard a cough did she turn her head back, adopting an apologetic look at him as he had to use the long baggy dark green shirt around his hips, like a makeshift cover. Rising to her feet since he was standing up (s _o_ not fair how tall he is), he gave a one shoulder shrug, features tense but not aggressive, stance stiff.

"Thank you.." He was apprehensive and although his figure still looked tense, she could tell he was grateful from the soft tone of his deep voice. The now empty water bottle in his hand crumpled with a loud scrunching noise from where he was clenching his fists, easing his grasp immediately after.

"No problem," She gave a small quirk of her lips, "...I frankly don't even know where to begin.."

A twitch at the corner of his lips.

She inhaled through her nose, exhaling, "First, are you alright? How did you end up _nude_ in the middle of this forest? Do you know where the town is?...Oh and hello, I'm lost and my name is Miranda." Her head dipped in a polite nod, because regardless he _was_ still a stranger, especially now that he seems more coherent and aware of himself. (Hell, he could pop her like a grape with just a hand.)

His jaw clenched and eyes glazed a bit, features distressed in a tight close mouth glower.

Is he trying to remember it or...

She stayed silent, placid expression with no pushing for answers. If he didn't want to say what happened, hey she wouldn't push.

But she _did_ need to get out of here, so _that_ answer she was getting. She eyed his muscled abed body...wincing inwardly because _how would she even._ His hand was larger than her _face_. If it came down to it, she could bite it off.

"I'm fine." She didn't mean to, but a dubious sound of _'Hn!'_ escaped her throat at his response. Giving him a sheepish cringing look when he blinked at her. His face loosened a bit and he continued, "Civilization is..", eyebrows furrowing for a few seconds in deep thought, "..quite a bit far from here," he swallowed roughly, raising his head back up from where it had lowered.

She pushed back the niggling worry that he skipped the question on what had happened to him, giving him an encouraging nod.

"I know where it is." He didn't seem to like that knowledge from the dark look and clenched jaw he sported on...but she still felt her spirits raise automatically, _he knew how to get out!_

Her face must have lightened up because he gave her a twitching bemused upward tug of lips with slight furrowed eyebrows.

"I've been lost since yesterday."

He seemed to ignore her slight defensive tone easily, opening his mouth then closing it as he seemed to rethink on what he wanted to say, lips pinching together.

And then didn't say.

Blinking, she waited a few more seconds to see if he would continue with his processing thoughts, patiently shifting her weight to the opposite leg. (Whenever you want an answer from someone who has an upper hand on you, whether it be physical or mental, let them think they have the upper hand as you patiently await the answer to fall into your hands with no need for forceful antics. Just cunning ones.)

"My names Sam. I live around the area outside this forest." His head turned and nodded at the plant life around them, therefor missing the slowly forming incredulous expression on her face.

 _Que?*_

Noo _ooo._...Black _wolf._ Sam- The forest? Noacting. _The large Wolf?_ Domesticated- _Ba_ rebody, No _Injuries-_ _Fucking hell._

She took in a much needed breath, unsteadily breathing out, "Uh, Sam?" He turned back to her, narrowed eyes taking in her rapidly paling face. She feigned a laugh, ignoring how the sound quivered and how he took a step towards her with a frown, "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Uley, right?"

His widened eyes and rigidness answered _that._

She felt _nauseous,-_ and- and she _can't._

Oh god, _oh god._

"No no no _no_ -" She twisted around in tumbling panicked steps, hurriedly reaching out with cold numb hands for the tree trunk as she _couldn't feel her fucking hands and legs no no-_ "You need to Breath," his deep voice stated _right_ beside her, gently and with minimal effort taking hold of her with an arm across her lightly trembling shoulders, the other grabbing her by the upper arm nearer to him lowering himself and by extension making her go down with him as he lowered himself and her with some pressure until they were both on their knees, him holding her steady, and her leaning her sweaty forehead against the cool bumpy tree trunk; hands clenching and letting go multiple times from where they lay at her lap, resolutely attempting to stay _calm_ because _she couldn't get so_ -

Her hand lightly rested on her stomach, she needed to stay. Calm. Inhale, exhale- _she swallowed the bile, oh god no-_

Inhale...exhale.

Inhale, exhale.

Once she could feel the small sting of her nails against her cold sweaty palms, the high heat from his arm heating her back, and the uncomfortable feel of her shoes digging into her butt because she couldn't hold her weight much- ( _and she was sure she would have fainted right against that tree if he hadn't helped),_ she raised her head slowly to stare blankly at the wooden tree in front of her, gazing at the details of the wood and- she felt like she was escaping the actual problem here _but._

The nausea dissipated little by little with each cool breath.

After a few seconds of calming mental mantras, "..I don't think I know you to deserve that kind of reaction." His deep voice held a hesitant undertone, speaking lightly.

Her upper lip twitched despite everything.

And she mentally wondered to distract herself. Could this be a prank camera? Were her brother and sister in law doing another video for their Social Media?

...

No. They wouldn't. Not with this type of thing, where it could affect her state.

Her brother was an idiot, but he knew what lines not to cross.

She inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly and turned her head a bit, raised it in his direction, locking eyes with him and deciding to be straightforward.

"I know you're a wolf."

His whole body flinched away.

Her hands snapped with surprising speed to grip tightly at the shirt material covering his broad thighs, making him come to an abrupt stop less he decide he doesn't mind running away in his birthday suit. She depended on his dignity not allowing that, but wouldn't take it too far. She just needed to stop him long enough to make him _listen_ and _believe her._ She didn't care if she had to use underhanded methods.

She was going on a mile assumption here in that it looked like it was his first time changing.

Swallowing forcibly, "More like a shapeshifter."

Okay, _okay,_ he's tense as hell and looks about three breaths from hulk smashing her into the tree or igniting her on fire with his stare, but _he's listening._

"I don't know all the details," she licked her dry lips, tasting some of her cool dry sweat, "your clan knows so much more..and they can explain everything _way_ better than I can-But, but I'm _lost._ And I don't mean, in this _forest._ I mean, this isn't even my _dimension."_

His high degree hands slightly tightened on her figure, alarmed shivers running up and down her back; hair standing on end at her arms and spine. She grit her teeth. Fictional character or now real life person, she was going to go down screeching and biting off chunks of his fingers and skin if he did any hostile move.

She stared up at him daringly even though inwardly she was terrified but she _wasn't at fault for the situation._

His own eyes glowered back with high intensity for a few seconds alternating glances between her eyes before his closed tightly, narrowed eyebrows and features stiff. Her body instantly lessened a bit from its high strung stance.

"..Alright." He opened his eyes, staring down at her with a solemn expression, jaw clenching.

 _Oh thank god._

Her head hung in obvious relief.

Feeling a soft warm tap on her fists, she raised her head and looked down- _oh right._

Mumbling a sheepish _'sorry about that, had to have insurance so you wouldn't run'_ and giving him a feign quick smile as she loosened her hold on the wrinkled material covering his warm thighs and acting like she didn't see his weary amused glance at her unrepentant mumble.

"So you believe me?" She dared to sound hopeful. Now she _really_ needed his help. To get out of this damn forest _and_ to see if maybe his clan and their spiritual ways and all that stuff could possibly have _something_ about her situation.

He steadily stood up, and she followed at a more sluggish pace, palms on the tree helping her along the way. He made a gesture as if to help her but paused when he saw her holding her own gallantly.

"I'll help you."

...That doesn't answer her question. How did she know he wouldn't leave her here if he didn't believe her? Or think her crazy instead? Her face fell, heart beating almost frantically and his lips tugged down, "Just.. explain a bit more on this." He didn't specify if he meant _his_ situation or _hers_ , so she left it as a bit of everything.

She exhaled, she could do that. _She could do that. Everything would be Fine. She'd get home soon enough._ Her nerves placated gradually, heartbeat slowing back to its stable beating as she readily nodded, him nodding curtly in response-

A gasp escaped her, she just remembered!

"You ate my food!"

He frowned.

"You offered it."

She bristled slightly.

"To the dangerous fluffy wolf."

He shrugged a shoulder unapologetic though his eyes showed some humor at what she was saying.

She huffed out a breath, "Do you know where to go to leave the forest?", and decided to change the topic to something more constructive. He _would_ know, what with his high tuned hearing and smell.

His lips twitched and she behaved as if she didn't see it as she glanced around them, the smoothly swaying plants and tall grasses from the flowing wind, sunlight faded to natural daylight, light grey clouds abundantly covering the blue sky. Taking a peek at her wrist watch, ten forty five? Well it doesn't _look_ like it'll be too sunny..

"I do," she turned back at his distracted voice, blinking curiously with how it looked like he was _scenting_ the air around him, tip of nose jerking every second or so.

"Its this way." He lowly said, motioning with his head to his left side, and she vaguely recognized it as where the wolf _-he,_ came from the day before. Her eyebrows narrowed in consideration and gave him a nod and a hand non verbally telling him to wait a second, she lowered to a crouch to grab her things, frowning at her lamp, it had ran out of oil. She had an extra mini bottle of it in her case, but it didn't look like she would need it for now.

Gently placing the lamp inside, she grabbed her blanket that had been left on the floor and stretched it out, smacking it hard in the wind a few times to get all the dirt and leaves off then rolled it into a thick burrito styled roll, placing it next to her clothes corner and rearranging a bit to make it easier to close. She closed the zipper and couldn't get the feeling that she was forgetting something as she stood up sedately, frowning thoughtfully while rising the metal bars to its longer height- then abruptly letting go and feeling around her back for her _taser!_

"I forgot to use it _again."_ Her voice sounded mournfully and disappointed, dropping it back in the hoodie with a sulking bottom lip.

"Thankfully." Sam stated almost non audibly from a few feet away, head not looking at her but patiently waiting with arms at his side, hands clenched and expression somber and blank despite the light tone of his voice.

And she just _knew_ he was feeling more troubled and unsettled than he looked, but perhaps her words confirmed that he wasn't crazy and that this wasn't just his imagination. At least, she _hoped._

That's not counting the discussion he's going to have with his clan elders on what happened to him, and, well, what happened to _her._

She silently walked towards him, following after his steady form.

Hell, she shouldn't even _be_ here.

Inhaling and gently patting her stomach with her free hand, she would be _fine._ They'd find out some way so she could get back, she'd just retrace her steps and try to find that line or something that she thinks she crossed unintentionally.

 _Absolutely_ not going to focus again on how _none_ of this should be real, he shouldn't _exist_ , did she _die and is in a coma-_

NOPE.

Exhale.

"Weren't you going to explain?" His sudden voice after a few treks in slightly tense silence had a startled sound escape her. She placed a hand over her heart, willing it to quiet its nerves, "Yeah", Her soft agreement made him nod, giving her a gesture with his hand to continue.

She inhaled, exhaled. (Dutifully ignoring how her stomach rumbled and how she was beginning to feel a little irrationally irked, she'd eat once she got out, no way was she waiting for other interference's to long her time here.)

And began telling him, little by little on how she ended up in this specific forest, all the while leaving out that the reason she even knew that information of his shape shifting was because _he was a character from a book that turned into movies._

When she was finished with how she got here in this forest, she would _then_ drop that bomb.

...

Perhaps when they were closer to the surface of civilization and she wasn't at risk of staying lost.

Just in case.

(Didn't want to risk him leaving her in the dust if he didn't agree with that potential existential crisis information.)

She wouldn't chance it.

...Aand she had to go to the bathroom.

Now _that,_ cannot be postponed.

* * *

.

* * *

Thank you for reading _Camping Trip!_

Hope you enjoyed the story so far!

 **Spanish to English:**

* _Lenta pero aplastante -_ Saying similar to _Slowly but Surely._ (In another similar sentence, _She eats slowly, but finishes everything)_

 _*Que -_ _What_


End file.
